I Don't Know My Heart
by Kim JongSehun
Summary: jongin yang harus menentukan siapa pilihan hatinya... /KaiHun or KaiStal ?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle: I Don't Know My Heart

Author: Kim Ji Ki

Main Cast: - Kim Jongin (Boy)  
- Oh Sehun (Girl)  
- Jung Krystal (Girl)  
Other Cast : - Hwang Tiffany (Sehun's Sister)

Wu Yi Fan (Kai's Friend)

Park Luhan (Kai's Friend/ Kris's Girlfriend)

Genre : Romance (Maybe), friendship, Hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Warning : typo, GS! For uke

NO BASH! Wanna RnR?

**THE CAST**

Kim Jongin

Seorang penguasa sekolah, atau lebih tepatnya disebut Kingka. Anak dari keluarga yang serba kecukupan. Ayah direktur tertinggi pengusaha, dan Ibu seorang designer terkenal. Tidak heran jongin sangat terkenal karenanya. Ia lebih senang dipanggil Kai daripada Jongin. Entah apa sebab nya, yang jelas ia sangat menyukai panggilan itu. Kisah cinta? Hmm… kai tidak memikirkan itu. Kita lihat saja nanti bagaimana kisah cinta nya itu di mulai dan berakhir.

Hwang Sehun

Yeoja periang pencinta bubble tea. Berasal dari china dan pindah ke seoul bersama sang kakak. Sang Ayah adalah keturunan korea dan Ibu nya keturunan asli china. Sehun adalah yeoja mandiri, tidak manja, tapi bisa saja sewaktu-waktu ia menjadi yeoja jahil, salah satu korbannya adalah, kakak nya sendiri. Ia memasuki sekolah yang sama dengan jongin, hanya saja mereka tidak saling mengenal. Benarkah?

Jung Krystal

Sahabat pertama sehun, saat sehun pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di SOPA. Ia juga yeoja yang baik. Krystal adalah orang pertama yang sehun ajak untuk meminum bubble tea di seoul ini. Krystal juga sangat menyukai sifat sehun yang baik dan mandiri, tidak seperti dirinya, yang sedikit manja. Namun sesuatu membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang. Bagaimana bisa?

Wu Yi Fan

Teman dekat kai. Ia juga di segani di sekolah, seperti kai. Anak seorang pengusaha kaya dan pemegang harta warisan keluarga wu. Ia juga kapten tim basket di SOPA. Dengan tubuhnya yang menjulang dan sempurna bak model, ia sangat banyak di kagumi para yeoja. Memiliki seorang kekasih semenjak ia menduduki kelas pertama di SOPA. Ah, ia dipanggil kris oleh semua orang.

Park Luhan

Kekasih kris. Yeoja imut nan lucu ini adalah yeoja yang periang, tetapi ia juga akan menjadi dewasa pada saat-saat tertentu. ia adalah salah satu yeoja yang di segani di sekolah. Juga keturunan keluarga bangsawan yang mempunyai kekayaan nan berlimpah. Pandai memainkan alat music piano dan sering menjadi nomor satu dalam lomba memainkan alat music tersebut, bahkan ia sudah mencapai peringkat internasional.

**PROLOG**

"Korea Selatan?"

"Hm… ya, kita akan pindah kesana… dan kau juga akan bersekolah disana…"

"aku merindukan mu. Kau jahat meninggalkanku begitu saja dulu…"

"Anyeonghaseyo… kau murid baru disini?"

"ya… aku pindahan dari china… Hwang Sehun imnida…"

"jeongmal? Kau dari china? Tapi nama mu seperti nama korea. Ah, Jung Krystal imnida…"

"Chogiyo… Kim Jongin-ssi…"

"hn?"

"apa ini milik mu?"

"krystal-ah, apa di sini ada kedai bubble tea?"

"ne? tentu ada! Apa kau akan kesana?"

"hm! Ayo pergi bersama!"

"ayo!"

"aku menyukainya, ani mungkin aku mencintai nya, dia sangat… tampan…"

"apa kau juga menyukai seseorang, hun-ah?"

"ne? y-ya…"

"jeongmal? Berarti kita sama-sama mempunyai orang yang kita suka! Kita memang sahabat yang serasi!"

'sayang nya orang yang kau cintai itu, adalah orang yang sama dengan yang kusukai, krystal-ah…'

"kau cantik…"

"n-ne?"

"yeoppo, aku menyukai mu…"

"ku kira kita adalah sahabat..."

"jauhi yeoja itu! Eonni tidak mau kau mendekatinya lagi! Arraseo?"

"t-tapi eonni…?"

"eonni tidak mau mendengar kata tapi dari mu, soo jung!"

"ANI! Aku membencimu! Sangat membencimu!"

"apa kalian berkencan?"

"TI-"

"ya, kami berkencan…"

"kai, aku menyukai mu, aku menyukaimu lebih dulu daripada dia!"

"tapi maaf, aku…"

"kau munafik! Kau khianat! Aku membencimu!"

"hiks… mianhe…"

"jangan kau sebut nama dia… aku sudah muak mendengarnya…"

"ne?"

"gwenchana, hun-ah. Lakukan saja yang terbaik…"

"t-tapi aku tidak tau harus bagaimana eonni… hiks…"

TBC/ Delete ?

Note : ini masih prolog, jadi maklumi aja ne? aku juga gak tau kalian bakal suka atau nggak :/ aku harap aja iya ^^ /amin/ :D gomawo yang udah baca, apalagi yang review dan read neomu neomu kamsahamnida !

Oiya, kritik dan saran diterima kok, asal jangan di BASH aja! ^^

Don't be silent readers! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle: I Don't Know My Heart

Author: Kim Ji Ki

Cast:

- Kim Jongin (Boy)  
- Oh Sehun (Girl)  
- Jung Krystal (Girl)

Other cast :

- Hwang Tiffany (Sehun's sister)

-Wu Yi Fan (Kai's friend)

-Park Luhan (Kris's girlfriend)

-Zhou Zi Tao (Sehun's Childhood friend)

Bertambah seiring berjalannya ff! #emang ff bisa jalan? -_-" #abaikan-_-

Genre: Romance(maybe), friendship, Hurt/comfort

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

"Korea Selatan?" pekik sehun sambil berdiri dari sofa tempatnya duduk semula.

"Hm… ya, kita akan pindah kesana… dan kau juga akan bersekolah disana…" jelas tiffany yang di angguki oleh kedua orang tua mereka. "ya sayang… tidak apa-apa , kau kan juga akan tinggal bersama kakak mu…" mrs. Hwang berucap.

"tapi bagaimana dengan teman-teman ku yang berada di sini… aku tidak ingin meninggalkan mereka. Lagipula, kenapa kalian tiba-tiba ingin aku dan ji- maksudku eonni pindah ke korea?" Tanya sehun masih tidak terima.

"eonni mu akan bekerja disana, hun. Jadi kau harus menemaninya," jelas mr. hwang. "huft… aku akan pikirkan itu…" sehun berjalan kearah kamarnya, "jangan lama-lama berfikirnya, lusa kita akan berangkat!" teriak tiffany pada sehun yang masih berada di tengah-tengah tangga rumah tersebut.

"Apa?! Lusa?!" pekik sehun.

.

.

Yeoja berambut coklat se punggung itu menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya di atas queen size miliknya.

Menghela nafas kasar, memikirkan soal kepindahannya ke korea. "ah, please, aku benar-benar tidak ingin pindah. Aku pasti akan merindukan teman-teman ku disini. Lagipula aku takut pindah sekolah disana, dengar-dengar kalau ada anak baru, mereka akan di bully. Oh my! Kenapa eonni harus bekerja disana? Memang apa salahnya bekerja di sini saja? China kan tidak separah itu…" omel sehun panjang lebar.

Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang berhiasan bintang-bintang hasil lukisan tangan. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke nakas samping tempat tidurnya. Disana terdapat sebuah bingkai foto, seorang gadis dan lelaki cilik yang berpose saling berangkulan pundak. Tertawa bersama dengan bahagianya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat foto tersebut. Itu dia dan teman masa kecilnya yang sudah lama tidak ia jumpai. Zhou Zi Tao.

Entahlah, lelaki itu tiba-tiba hilang seperti ditelan bumi. Mama nya pernah mengatakan, kalau tao pindah bersama orang tua nya ke Canada.

Huft, anak itu pergi tidak bilang-bilang. Dulu, dia sampai menangis-nangis untuk bertemu dengan tao.

Sungguh, ia merindukan lelaki itu.

Sehun mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk di tepi ranjang, ia mengambil foto tersebut, lalu mengusap foto pada lelaki cilik yang ada didalam foto.

"aku merindukan mu. Kau jahat meninggalkanku begitu saja dulu. Awas kau! Apabila kita nanti bertemu, aku akan menghajarmu habis-habisan, hiks… sampai kau babak belur… hiks… aku merindukanmu… hiks…" di peluknya bingkai foto tersebut, sambil menangis.

CEKLEK

"hun, lebih baik kau kemasi- eh? Kau kenapa?" tiba-tiba omongan tiffany yang tadinya meminta sehun untuk berkemas, berganti menjadi panik, karena melihat adiknya menangis sambil memeluk sebuah bingkai foto.

Sehun mendongak menatap kakak nya. "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa…" sehun menghela nafas, lalu meletakkan bingkai foto tersebut. Tiffany melihatnya.

"kau merindukan tao?" Tanya tiffany sambil berjalan mendekati adiknya dan duduk disamping sehun. Mengelus rambut adiknya lembut.

Sehun menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Tiffany memeluk adiknya tersebut, "aku mengerti. Tao pasti juga merindukanmu disana. Kenapa kau tidak menghubunginya saja?" Tanya tiffany.

"hubungan kami terputus, jie, semenjak 2 bulan yang lalu, telfon nya sudah tidak aktif lagi. Email ku pun sudah tidak dibalasnya lagi, semuanya terputus… hikss… dia jahat!" sehun menangis dipelukan kakaknya.

"ssst… jangan menangis lagi. Mungkin tao sangat sibuk disana, dan bisa saja handphone nya hilang kan?" hibur fany. Sehun menggeleng.

"itu tidak mungkin! Sesibuk apapun dia, dia pasti akan tetap membalas email ku, tapi sekarang…" tangisan sehun semakin pecah, membuat tiffany semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Kasihan sehun, ia ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh sahabat kecilnya.

"gwenchana, hunnie. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti bertemu dengannya…" hibur fany.

.

.

Seoul Performing Art School…

2 orang pemuda jakung dan seorang yeoja manis berjalan beriringan di koridor sekolah. di iringi dengan tatapan kagum dan teriakan histeris siswa-siswi yang melihat mereka.

Mendengar teriakan-teriakan tersebut, kai merasa risih dan pekak. "bisakah kalian diam? Kalian membuat gendang telinga ku pecah. Sial!" bentak kai sambil mengusap telinga kanannya, saying, bentakannya tidak di hiraukan, tetapi malah sebaliknya. Mereka semakin histeris.

Sedangkan,2 teman nya hanya terkikik geli, "sabar kai. Namanya juga mereka fans mu. Jadi kau harus menghargai suara mereka yang setiap harinya meneriaki namamu, dan memuja-muja dirimu. Kau harus nya bersyukur… kkkk~" ucap kris lali terkekeh.

"ne, betul kata kris. Seharusnya kau bersyukur. Bukannya malah membentak mereka…" luhan menimpali ucapan kekasihnya.

"aish… kalian berdua sama saja. Sama-sama idiot!" kai mempercepat langkahnya menuju kantin. Ia benar-benar kesal dengan dua sahabatnya itu.

BRUGH!

Tanpa sengaja kai menabrak seorang gadis. Kantin yang tadi ribut-ribut karena seorang pangeran sekolah datang ke kantin, menjadi hening seketika.

Kini gadis tersebut jatuh terduduk, akibat benturan dengan tubuh kai.

"appo…" rintih sang gadis. "krystal?" gumam kai, membuat krystal-gadis- mendongakkan kepalanya. "oh, jong- eung… maksudku, kai." Krystal berdiri dibantu oleh kai.

Kai menatap krystal datar, "gwenchana?" Tanya nya.

"hm? Oh, ne gwenchana." Wajah krystal merona.

Ia bertemu dengan pangeran berkuda putih nya! Oh, jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat saat ini!

"lain kali hati-hati," dengan begitu kai pun langsung beranjak meninggalkan krystal-diikuti krislu, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri di belakang kai-.

'tadi itu benar-benar kai, kan? Apa aku hanya berkhayal. Tapi itu tidak mungkin, tadi terasa begitu nyata…' krystal masih membatin dengan senyum-senyum gaje, membuat semua orang yang menatapnya aneh.

Krystal pun tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia pun langsung berlari ke kelas nya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah saatnya sehun dan tiffany meninggalkan Negara tempat mereka lahir, dan pergi ke korea.

Jujur, sehun belum bisa menerimanya. Tapi, yah bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi keputusan.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf kalau ceritanya membosankan dan sedikit pasaran. :'(  
tapi, ku harap kalian suka ya? #bow

Balasan Review!

Sayakanoicinoe : ini udh lanjut! ^^ gomawo review nya ^^

Ayupadma28 : hahaha.. mudah-mudahan seru ^^  
gomawo review nya^^

Askasufa : hahaha.. betul!  
ni udah dilanjut, gomawo review nya^^

Daddykaimommysehun : aku juga gk kenal delete itu apaan, #gubrak-_-  
hahaha.. ok, ini udh di lanjut, gomawo review nya^^

Barbiegrawl : kkkk~ semoga aja kaihun  
gomawo review nya^^

Mr. Jongin albino : ini udh di lanjut^.^  
gomawo review nya^^

Urikaihun : betul! Jongin appa memang milik sehun eomma seorang! Kkkk~  
ini udh di lanjut, gomawo review nya^^

shinshin99SM : ini udh next^^  
gomawo review nya^^

jihyunk16 : jeongmal? Aku juga gregetan bacanya… kkkkk~  
ini udh next, gomawo review nya^^

ok! Gomawo semuanya yang udh pada baca ff ku ini… ^^  
sekali lagi maaf kalau gaje, Ini baru ff pertama ku, jd agak gimana gitu kan? #-_-

Kritik dan Saran diterima!^^ Asal jangan di BASH aja!

Review please?


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle: I Don't Know My Heart

Author: Kim Ji Ki

Cast:

- Kim Jongin (Boy)  
- Oh Sehun (Girl)  
- Jung Krystal (Girl)

Other cast :

- Hwang Tiffany (Sehun's sister)

-Wu Yi Fan (Kai's friend)

-Park Luhan (Kris's girlfriend)

-Zhou Zi Tao (Sehun's Childhood friend)

Bertambah seiring berjalannya ff! #emang ff bisa jalan? -_-" #abaikan-_-

Genre: Romance(maybe), friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

Dalam pesawat sehun hanya duduk diam sambil mendengarkan lagu yang di putar pada headset nya. Memejamkan mata menikmati lagu balad yang sedang diputar.

Tiffany hanya memandang adiknya itu. Lalu ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening sehun, membuat sehun membuka matanya dan memandang tiffany.

"kenapa?" Tanya sehun.

"maaf, karena sudah memaksa mu untuk ikut dengan ku…" fany merasa bersalah, pasti sehun sangat terpaksa ikut dengannya. dia jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

Sehun mentap kakaknya sambil tersenyum,"tidak apa-apa, aku akan menemani mu…" hibur sehun.

Mendengar itu, membuat tiffany tersenyum manis, lalu mengacak surai adiknya yang agak berantakan, "gomawo." ucap fany.

"ne,"sehun mengangguk.

.

.

Kini kedua kakak beradik itu sudah sampai di bandara Incheon. Membawa koper mereka masing-masing menuju tempat pemangkalan(?) taxi.

Sehun berjalan di belakang fany. Menatap sekeliling bandara, 'wah, lumayan ramai disini, tidak seperti di china…' batin nya.

BRUK

Tidak sengaja ia menabrak seseorang, yang membuat passport yang ada di tangannya terjatuh.

Namja yang ternyata menabrak sehun itu, langsung mengambil passport sehun, dan mengembalikan kepada sang pemilik.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Tanya namja tersebut. Membuat sehun sedikit tertegun.

Namja tersebut cukup tinggi, memakai kaos hitam yang dilapisi oleh jaket kulit bewarna hitam pula. Ia memakai jeans panjang yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan sneakers bewarna senada dengan baju nya. Ia juga memakai kacamata hitam, yang menutupi matanya. Perfect.

"excuse me? Are you okay?" Tanya namja itu lagi sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sehun, membuat sehun tersadar dari ketertegunanya.

"ah, y-yes. I'm okay. Thank you…" jawab sehun.

Namja tersebut tersenyum. "okay. sorry, I have to go now. Good bye, pretty." Namja jakung tersebut langsung berlari meninggalkan sehun yang terpaku. 'aku… merasa familiar dengan wajahnya…' sehun mentap namja tersebut kembali, tetapi namja tersebut sudah hilang di tengah kerumunan banyak orang.

'wajahnya familiar…' batin namja jakung tadi.

Sehun dan fany sudah sampai di dalam apartement tempat mereka tinggal.

.

.

Ruangan tersebut tidak terlalu besar, tidak terlalu kecil juga. Didalamnya terdapat 2 kamar, 1 ruang tamu, satu dapur yang langsung berhubungan dengan ruang makan, dan 1 kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat dapur.

Sehun menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya ke sofa di ruang tamu, diikuti fany.

"haah… melelahkan." Keluh sehun. Tiffany hanya tersenyum.

Tiffany pindah ke korea, karena ia bekerja sebagai dokter di salah satu rumah sakit di seoul, jadi karena itu lah ia pindah. Ia mengajak sehun, karena ia takut sendirian di sini, dan pasti ia juga akan merasa kesepian juga. Dan perlu kalian tau, ia tidak suka sendiri.

"eonni, aku akan sekolah dimana?" Tanya sehun memecah keheningan.

"kau sudah ku daftarkan di Seoul Perform Art School…" jawab tiffany sambil memejamkan matanya.

Sehun memperbaiki posisi duduknya menjadi tegap.

"maksud eonni, SOPA?" Tanya sehun menatap fany tak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak, sekolah tersebut kebanyakan diisi oleh orang-orang yang mempunyai bakat dan pastinya orangnya kaya-kaya. sekolah itu lumayan bergengsi di seoul, alumni sekolah tersebut, sudah banyak yang menjadi artis terkenal.

SOPA adalah sekolah impian sehun juga, karena ia ingin sekali menjadi penari berbakat nantinya. Sudah lama ia mencita-citakan hal tersebut.

"hm, kau senangkan?" Tanya fany. Sambil membuka matanya dan menatap adik semata wayang nya tersebut.

"ne, bagaimana aku tidak senang, eonni. Gomawo, kau memang eonni terbaik untukku…" sehun memeluk erat kakaknya.

"hahaha… ne…" fany membalas pelukan sehun dengan erat pula.

.

.

"krystal-ah, kabar-kabarnya di sekolah ini akan ada anak baru…" ucap sulli, teman sekelas krystal.

Mereka kini berada di kantin, menyantap ramen pedas mereka masing-masing di temani jus jeruk sebagai minumannya.

Krystal yang akan menyuap ramennya, berhenti dan menatap classmate nya tersebut.

"jinjha? darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Tanya nya. Lalu melanjutkan menyuap ramen miliknya.

"lee saem yang mengatakannya pada ku tadi, saat aku membantunya mengantarkan buku." Sulli menyeruput jus jeruk nya.

Krystal mengangguk mengerti, "arraseo…"

.

.

"anak baru?" Tanya kai. Sepasang kekasih di hadapannya mengangguk.

Kini mereka bertiga berada di atap, tempat mereka berkumpul seperti biasanya.

"bagaiman kalian tau? Kalian kan tidak sekelas dengan ku?" heran kai.

"suho bercerita pada kami tadi," jawab kris sambil memainkan rambut panjang luhan.

Suho adalah ketua OSIS di SOPA.

"namja atau yeoja?" Tanya kai.

Kali ini luhan yang menjawab, "yeoja, aku berharap dia bukan gadis cupu." Luhan mengedikkan kedua bahunya.

Benar, luhan tidak menyukai siswa cupu, karena ia sangat muak melihat pem-bullyan terjadi, apalagi itu di sekolahnya.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama sehun memasuki sekolah barunya, SOPA.

Kini ia berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah tersebut, dan menatap gedung yang lumayan cukup tinggi di hadapannya.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke halaman SOPA, dan secara tidak sengaja bertemu salah satu guru.

"cho-chogiyo…" ucap sehun membuat guru laki-laki yang lumayan masih muda itu menoleh,

Guru tersebut memperhatikan sehun dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, "kau murid baru?" Tanya guru ber name tag 'Kim Young Woon' tersebut.

"ya, benar."Jawab sehun sambil tersenyum manis. Kim saem membalas senyuman yeoja manis di depannya. "geurae, ikuti aku…" kim saem berjalan diikuti oleh sehun.

Selama perjalanan ke ruangan kepala sekolah, sehun menatap gedung sekolah yang lumayan mewah tersebut. Ia tersenyum bangga, ah, betapa bahagia nya ia bersekolah disini.

Mereka pun sampai di depan ruangan kepala sekolah, "geurae, kita sudah sampai. Silahkan masuk." Kim saem mengetuk pintu kayu tersebut tiga kali, lalu membuka nya perlahan.

Sehun membungkuk hormat, "kamsahamnida, saem." Sehun langsung memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan pelan.

Saat di dalam, ia melihat seorang namja paruh baya memakai kacamata sedang menulis sesuatu di kertas. Namja tersebut mendongak dan tersenyum, sehun membungkuk.

"anyeonghaseyo, seonsaenim." Sehun membungkuk hormat.

"ne, anyeonghaseyo. Silahkan duduk." Guru ber-name tag 'Lee Hyun Shik' tersebut mempersilahkan sehun duduk. "kamsahamnida, saem." Sehun duduk di hadapan guru tersebut.

"jadi, kau Hwang sehun?" Tanya lee saem. Sehun mengangguk mengiyakan.

Guru tersebut tersenyum, "geurae, selamat datang di SOPA, kelas mu berada di XII B. kalau begitu, ayo saya antarkan," lee saem bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk, diikuti oleh sehun.

.

.

Kini sehun dan sang kepala sekolah sudah sampai di depan pintu kelas XII B. guru paruh baya tersebut membuka pintu kelas, "permisi sebentar," ucapnya.

Membuat kegiatan belajar mengajar di kelas tersebut berhenti. Lee saem memasuki kelas.

"ada siswa baru di kelas mu," ucap lee saem kepada guru wanita cantik tersebut. Wanita bernama 'Park Sun Kyu' tersebut mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sehun yang masih setia berdiri di pintu masuk.

"ne, algeusimnida." Dengan begitu, lee saem langsung keluar meninggalkan kelas, tak lupa sebelumnya ia menyuruh sehun untuk masuk.

Krystal POV

Ini siswa barunya? Dia cantik, aku akan berteman dengannya.

"anyeonghaseyo, Hwang Sehun imnida. Aku siswa pindahan dari china. Ku harap kalian mau berteman dengan ku. Bangapseumnida."

Oh, jadi namanya sehun. Senyumannya cantik.

"krystal-ah, dia anak barunya. Cantik ya?" bisik sulli. Aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk.

"ne, dia sangat cantik dan manis." Aku tersenyum.

Sehun POV

Aku langsung memasuki kelas baruku, saat lee saem menyuruhku untuk masuk.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat dari kelas ini adalah, rapi. Gurunya cantik dan murid-murid nya seperti ramah semua.

"perkenalkan dirimu," ucap guru di depanku. Aku tersenyum padanya, ia pun membalas senyumanku.

"anyeonghaseyo, Hwang Sehun imnida. Aku siswa pindahan dari china. Ku harap kalian mau berteman dengan ku. Bangapseumnida." Ucapku lalu membungkuk pada semuanya. Mereka membalas bungkukanku dengan senyuman.

"geurae, silahkan duduk di sana," wanita cantik itu menunjuk kearah bangku yang berada di barisan paling tepi dekat jendela, di belakang seorang siswa namja yang… tidur?

"huft… anak itu suka sekali tidur pada saat jam pelajaranku…" aku mendengar gumaman guru ber name tag Park Sun Kyu tersebut.

Aku membungkuk hormat pada park saem, lalu berjalan pelan manuju bangku ku.

Normal POV

Sehun duduk dibangkunya. Ia memperhatikan namja di depan tempat duduknya, lalu beralih mentap guru di depan kelas dengan tatapan bingung. 'dia tidur di dalam kelas, tapi mengapa guru itu tidak memarahinya?' batin sehun.

.

.

Jam istirahat berbunyi, sehun hanya duduk di bangku nya, malas keluar kelas seorang diri.

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis menghampiri mejanya, "Anyeonghaseyo… kau murid baru disini?" Tanya gadis tersebut, ia mendongak menatap gadis yang bertanya padanya.

'kenapa ia bertanya seperti itu? Bukankah sudah jelas aku murid baru?' batin sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kaku pada gadis di hadapannya, "ya… aku pindahan dari china… Hwang Sehun imnida…".

"jeongmal? Kau dari china? Tapi nama mu seperti nama korea. Ah, Jung Krystal imnida…" ucap gadis bernama krystal tersebut.

Sehun menatap krystal dengan kening berkerut, 'dia tidak mendengarkanku memperkenalkan diri tadi?' batin sehun.

"ya, appa ku memang keturunan korea dan eommaku china asli. Salam kenal krystal-ah…" sehun tersenyum.

Krystal membalas senyuman sehun.

sehun menatap bangku di depannya, "namanya Kim Jongin," ucap krystal tiba-tiba, membuat sehun kaget.

"n-ne? oh, arraseo…" sehun menunduk, ia memikirkan kenapa namja bernama jongin ini tidak di marahi karena ia tidur dikelas. Sedangkan waktu di china saja dia pernah tertidur sekali, dan itu membuatnya langsung di usir keluar kelas, dan tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran guru tersebut.

"dia Kingka di sekolah ini, jadi kau jangan berbuat macam-macam padanya, atau siap-siap saja kau menerima hukuman darinya," sehun berfikir mungkin gadis di hadapannya ini seseorang yang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain, buktinya sejak tadi ia menjawab hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya, apalagi tentang kim jongin itu.

"pantas saja dia tidak di marahi oleh park saem tadi, mungkin karna takut?" gumam sehun.

"kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Tanya krystal. "ne," sehun dan krystal pun beranjak menuju kantin.

'Krystal adalah gadis yang ceria, ya walau tadi dia sedikit aneh tapi, aku menyukainya. Aku merasa ingin bersahabat dengannya' sehun tersenyum.

.

.

Kini sehun dan Krystal sedang menikmati makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Sehun-ah, bagaimana sauna china? Apa di china mengasyikkan? Atau sebaliknya? Huft… aku sudah lama ingin ke Negara tirai bambu itu. Aku ingin melihat panda asli…" Krystal mengoceh panjang lebar, membuat sehun terkikik geli.

"hmm… di china lumayan mengasyikkan. Kapan-kapan aku akan mengajak mu berlibur kesana, dan melihat panda…" jawab sehun.

"jeongmal? Kau serius? Waaa! Gomawo, hun-ah!" krystal bertepuk tangan saking gembiranya.

"hahaha… ne." "hmm… begini, kau belum pernah keliling kota seoul kan?" Tanya krystal sambil menyuap makanannya.

Sehun menggeleng, "belum. Aku pernah bermimpi untuk sampai ke puncak Namsan Tower, hehehe…"

"benarkah? Aku sudah sering kesana, sehingga membuatku bosan. Begini saja, bagaimana minggu ini kita keliling kota?" tawar krystal.

Sehun menatap krystal dengan mata berbinar, "jeongmal? Waaa! Kau memang teman ku yang paling baik, krystal-ah! Gomawo!" kali ini sehun yang memekik kegirangan.

Krystal mengangguk, "ne!"

.

.

"krystal-ah, aku ke toilet dulu ne? lebih baik kau duluan saja! Bye!" sehun beranjak meninggalkan krystal. "eo? Ne!"

Sehun membersihkan wajah nya dengan air kran. Lalu menatap cermin yang berada di hadapannya.

Sehun tersenyum, "krystal sangat baik. Kukira saat aku tiba di sini, aku tidak mempunyai teman, ternyata dugaan ku salah…"

Sehun menata rambut panjangnya lalu poni nya, "huft, kurasa aku harus memotong poni ku, ini sudah sangat panjang…" setelahnya, sehun langsung keluar dari kamar mandi…

BUK

Secara tiba-tiba bahunya tersenggol oleh seseorang, membuat dirinya sedikit oleng, dan hampir jatuh. Untung orang itu menangkapnya.

"ah…" sehun menatap orang yang menabraknya.

DEG

'mama! Dia tampan!' batin sehun.

"gwenchana?" Tanya namja tersebut.

"ng? n-ne gwenchana…" jawab sehun.

Namja tersebut menegakkan tubuh sehun lalu tersenyum,

"maaf sudah menabrakmu…" ucapnya.

Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Lalu, namja tersebut langsung beranjak dari hadapan sehun.

Sehun merona, "huft… eotteokae?" ia menunduk.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu di bawah kakinya, menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun mengambil benda persegi panjang yang di permukaan nya terdapat serangkaian huruf hangul, "Kim Jongin?" sehun mengeja nama tersebut.

"D-dia…" sehun terperangah.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana? udah panjang kan? ^^

Maaf kalau membosankan dan sedikit membingungkan, tapi gak papa lah, yang penting ini ff ku sendiri, kkkk~

Moment kaihun nya udah ada kan? #liat ke atas.

Ya, walaupun moment nya di akhir-akhir dan sedikit, tapi di chap depan mudah-mudahan bisa ku buat banyak moment nya ^^

Balas Review :

Wlyn Xyln : ini udh lanjut, gomawo udh review n baca! ^^

Urikaihun : Hahaha… ini udh ada moment nya kan? Maaf kalau baru sedikit, nantik chap depan ku banyakin lagi deh moment nya ^^ gomawo udh review n baca^^

Kahunxo : ini udh ku lanjut^^ gomawo udh review n baca^^

Daddykaimommysehun : hahaha… ini udh panjang kan? Hehehe ^^ gomawo udh review n baca^^

Michelle Jung : mian kalau chap kemaren kurang panjang, tapi sekarang udh panjang kan? ^^ gomawo udh review n baca^^

Ayupadma28 : hahaha.. ok^^ di chap ini belum ada konflik nya, kita tunggu aja nanti ne? gomawo udh review n baca^^

SehunBubbleTea1294 : haha… ini udh lanjut… kalau sehun yang ketabrak ga mungkinlah, dia kan belum sampai di korea :D gomawo udh review n baca ^^

jung yeojin : ya, gak papa kok ;) kalau tentang tao sm kris sodaraan belum tau sih, :/ gomawo udh review n baca^^

shinshin99SM : sip! Ini udh lanjut^^ gomawo udh review n baca^^

ok, gomawo untuk semua yang udh baca dan review!^^

aku senang karna kalian udh mau nyempetin waktu untuk baca ff yg abal ini -_- ^^V

ya udh deh, tunggu chap depan ya? #itu sih kalo masih ada yang mau~-~

Oiya, Saengil chukae to uri panda, Tao oppa! ^^ 3  
Semoga selalu sukses dan tampan! ^^

Review please…

Kritik dan Saran diterima kok, asal jangan di BASH aja! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle: I Don't Know My Heart

Author: Kim Ji Ki

Cast:

- Kim Jongin (Boy)  
- Oh Sehun (Girl)  
- Jung Krystal (Girl)

Other cast :

- Hwang Tiffany (Sehun's sister)  
-Wu Yi Fan (Kai's friend)  
-Park Luhan (Kris's girlfriend)  
-Bertambah seiring berjalannya ff! #emang ff bisa jalan? -_-" #abaikan-_-

Genre: Romance(maybe), friendship

Rate : T

Disclaimer: Cast yang pasti punya Tuhan YME, orang tuanya, entertainment, dan fans.

Warning : typo(s), GS! For uke

NO BASH! NO PLAGIAT!

Note: ff ini asli dari otak ku sendiri, bukan hasil PLAGIAT!  
walau ff nya abal dan gaje, tapi ini tetap ff murni dari otak ku!

.

Happy Reading… ^^

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu di bawah kakinya, menarik perhatiannya. Ia pun mengambil benda persegi panjang yang di permukaan nya terdapat serangkaian huruf hangul, "Kim Jongin?" sehun mengeja nama tersebut.

"D-dia…" sehun terperangah.

.

.

Sehun berlari ke kelas nya, takut terlambat.

CEKLEK

Sehun membuka pintu kelas, tetapi ia tidak melihat guru di dalam.

Sehun bernafas lega, setidaknya ia sudah sampai duluan daripada sang guru.

Sehun pun berjalan menuju bangkunya, ia menatap namja yang berada di depan mejanya. Namja itu sepertinya tertidur lagi, 'apa hobinya memang tidur? Sudah dua kali aku melihatnya tidur dalam kelas.' Batin sehun. Ia pun duduk.

Sehun mengeluarkan name tag jongin dari saku blazer nya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas, mencari krystal di antara siswa-siswi yang sedang meribut karena guru mereka belum juga datang, tapi matanya tidak juga menangkap yeoja bersurai coklat itu.

Sehun menghela nafas. Ia menatap name tag di tangannya lalu menatap namja di depannya yang masih setia membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lengannya. Sehun berdiri menghampiri meja jongin.

Sehun berdehem, "Chogiyo… Kim Jongin-ssi…" panggil nya sambil sedikit menggoyangkan bahu tegap jongin. Namja tersebut menggeliat lalu menegakkan kepalanya, ia menatap sehun dengan mata yang tertutup sebelah, "hn?" jongin menjawab dengan gumaman.

Sehun tertegun melihat wajah jongin, 'bagaiman wajahnya bisa tampan seperti ini? Ya Tuhan.'

Kai mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung melihat yeoja di depannya ini hanya diam saja. Kai melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah sehun, membuat yeoja itu tersadar, "o-oh... mian," sehun dengan sedikit gugup menyodorkan name tag yang di pegangnya, "apa ini milik mu?"

Kai menatap benda persegi panjang tersebut, lalu menatap blazer pada bagian dada kirinya. Name tag nya tak ada di sana, "ah, iya. Gomawo. Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya kai sambil menerima name tag itu.

"hm, kau tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya, saat tertabrak denganku tadi. Maaf kan aku," sehun membungkuk.

Ingat, dia tidak ingin berurusan dan mendapat hukuman dari Kingka di hadapannya ini.

Kai sedikit kaget, karena tiba-tiba yeoja di hadapannya membungkuk. Kai menahan lengan yeoja itu agar ia tidak membungkuk lagi, lalu menatap name tag yeoja tersebut.

"Hwang Sehun?" ucap kai. "ne?" sehun menatap kai dengan kedua alisnya yang naik.

Kai tersenyum, "jadi, kau anak baru disini?" Tanya kai. "ne, jong-" tiba-tiba ucapan sehun terhenti, karena jari telunjuk kai berada di bibirnya.

Sebagian siswa-siswi terdiam melihat pemandangan antara sang Kingka sekolah dengan siswi baru itu. Jarang-jarang ada pemandangan seperti ini, kai itu jarang berdekatan dengan yeoja. Kecuali luhan, sahabatnya sendiri.

"jangan memanggil ku dengan Jongin, panggil aku Kai. Arraseo?" ucap kai. Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "geurae." Kai tersenyum pada sehun, lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

Sehun masih bingung antara nama jongin dan kai, 'bukankah itu sangat jauh bedanya. Di dalam kata-kata Kim Jongin kan tidak ada Kai? Ah, biarkan saja, lagi pula itu bukan urusan ku.' Sehun mengangkat bahunya lalu berjalan ke tempat duduknya.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi. Semua siswa-siswi SOPA langsung berhamburan keluar kelas dengan semangatnya.

Krystal menghampiri meja sehun yang masih memasukkan bukunya kedalam tas. "kau lama sekali." Sindir krystal, membuat sehun menoleh. "ck! Apa-apaan kau!" sehun cemberut membuat krystal tertawa.

"aniya aniya! Aku kan hanya bercanda. Jangan marah ne?" krystal memeluk leher sehun. "arraseo arraseo." Sehun tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung krystal pelan.

"kajja!" krystal mengulur tangannya pada sehun dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh sehun. Mereka pun keluar kelas dengan senyum di kedua bibir mereka masing-masing.

.

.

"Luhan, Kris! Kalian benar-benar tidak tau tempat!" bentak kai saat melihat kedua sahabatnya sedang berciuman di koridor. Tapi untung koridor itu sudah sepi, jadi tidak ada yang memergoki mereka.

"ck! Kau mengganggu saja! Bilang saja kalau kau iri." Sindir kris.

PLETAK

Kai pun menjintak kepala kris membuat sang pemilik kepala meringis. "apa-apaan kau memukul kepala ku seperti itu! Dasar!" seru kris tidak terima. Luhan yang melihat mereka berdua hanya terkikik geli, "sudahlah! Kajja kita pulang!" luhan berjalan mendahului kris dan kai.

"chagiya! Chakkaman!" kris langsung menyusul luhan, lalu memeluk pinggang luhan sambil melihat ke belakang menatap kai dan memeletkan lidahnya pada kai, "aish! Sialan kau kris!" rutuk kai.

.

.

"krystal-ah, apa di sini ada kedai bubble tea?" Tanya sehun sambil menatap krystal di sebelahnya.

Kini mereka berdua sedang berjalan beriringan menuju halte bus yang lumayan jauh dari sekolah.

"ne? tentu ada! Apa kau akan kesana?" krystal menjawab sekaligus bertanya. Sehun mengangguk mantap, "hm! Ayo pergi bersama!" ucapnya. "ayo!" krystal menarik tangan sehun menuju kedai bubble tea langganannya.

.

.

"kau juga menyukai bubble tea?" Tanya sehun. "ya, lumayan. Tapi aku tidak sering meminumnya, hanya dua kali seminggu atau tiga kali seminggu." Jawab krystal sambil menyeruput bubble tea di hadapannya.

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. "kalau kau bagaimana?" Tanya krystal. "aku sangat menyukai bubble tea! Hampir setiap hari aku meminumnya, bahkan eonni ku yang awalnya tidak suka bubble tea, menjadi menyukainya gara-gara aku sering meminum ini di depannya." Jelas sehun.

"kau mempunyai eonni?" Tanya krystal. Sehun mengangguk sambil menyeruput bubble tea nya.

"memangnya kenapa?" Tanya sehun. "aniyo, aku hanya bertanya. Aku juga mempunyai eonni." Ucap krystal. "jeongmal? Kapan-kapan kenalkan pada ku ne?" ucap sehun. "itu pasti! Kau juga, kenalkan juga aku pada eonni mu!" ucap krystal. Sehun mengangguk sambil memberikan dua jempolnya pada krystal.

Mereka pun tertawa.

.

.

"aku pulang! Eonni?" sehun memasuki apartement nya.

"eonni, apa kau sudah pulang?" sehun membuka sepatunya di ruang tamu. "eonni di dapur, hun!" jawab fany dari arah dapur. "arraseo!" sehun meletakkan sepatunya pada rak dan melempar tasnya pada sofa ruang tamu, berlari menuju dapur, tempat sang kakak berada.

Sehun langsung memeluk tiffany dari belakang.

"oh my god! Kau ini! Hampir saja tanganku masuk ke penggorengan." Ucap fany yang di tanggapi sehun hanya dengan cengiran.

"mian, aku tidak tau." Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "eonni, aku sangat senang hari ini. Di sekolah aku langsung mendapatkan teman. Huaa, dia baik. Aku kira aku tidak akan mendapatkan teman disana, dan di bully. Tapi aku salah, dia mengajakku minum bubble tea! Haa… jinjha! Dia sangat baik sampai mentraktir ku! kkkk~" sehun mengoceh membuat tiffany terkikik.

"jeongmal? Berarti kau tidak perlu mengajak eonni lagi untuk minum bubble tea." tiffany melepaskan pelukan adiknya lalu melanjutkan memasak. "geurae! Eonni tidak perlu meminum bubble tea lagi!" sehun duduk di meja makan.

"mana bisa seperti itu! Nanti saat kau membeli bubble tea bersamanya, kau juga harus membelikan untuk eonni juga! Arraseo?" tiffany menunjuk wajah sehun dengan spatula nya. "eonni kan bisa beli sendiri." Cibir sehun.

Tiffany hanya bergumam. Sehun pun turun dari meja lalu mencomot masakan eonninya, "ngomong-ngomong siapa nama teman mu itu?" Tanya tiffany.

"Jung Krystal!" sehun mengambil sayur kimchi lalu memakannya. Tiffany terdiam, "Jung?" gumam tiffany. Sehun menoleh menatap kakaknya, "ne! memang kenapa?" Tanya sehun.

"ani! Tidak apa. Sudahlah! Jangan mencomot masakan eonni lagi, nanti habis olehmu. Sana ganti bajumu dan langsung turun untuk makan siang! Ah, tas mu jangan di lempar sembarangan!" omel fany. Sehun cemberut.

"arraseo!" sehun langsung berlari meninggalkan tiffany.

"huft, orang yang bermarga jung kan sangat banyak. Tidak mungkin itu adiknya." Gumam fany. Ia pun melanjutkan acara memasaknya.

.

.

"masakan mama dan eonni memang yang terbaik! Ini sangat enak!" sehun memberi jempol pada fany yang sedang memakan makanannya. Tiffany hanya tersenyum, menampakkan eyesmile miliknya.

"jeongmal? Nanti kau harus belajar memasak juga. Hanya kau perempuan yang tidak pandai memasak di keluarga kita." Sindir fany. "eonni!" sehun merajuk. "hahaha… mianhe mianhe."

Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu lalu memakan nasi goreng kimchinya dengan cepat.

"yak! Jangan makan cepat-cepat nanti kau tersedak!" seru fany. Sehun pun memelankan suapannya.

"eonni, minggu ini aku di ajak krystal keliling kota seoul. Bolehkan?" Tanya sehun. Fany menatap sehun, "keliling kota seoul? Seoul kan luas, mana mungkin kalian berdua bisa mengelilingi nya." Sindir fany. "ck! Eonni, maksud ku, dia akan mengajakku melihat-lihat seoul,pergi ke namsan, lotte world, Han river, atau kemana saja. Bukannya benar-benar mengelilingi kota seoul yang seperti eonni pikirkan." Omel sehun.

Fany hanya tersenyum,"arra arra."

"eonni, sepertinya aku menyukai seseorang." Ucap sehun. "jeongmal? Woah, dongsaeng eonni ternyata sudah besar." Fany menepuk kepala sehun. "memangnya menyukai seseorang itu berarti tandanya sudah besar? Eonni ada-ada saja." Sehun menggeleng.

Fany hanya mencibir, "memangnya siapa namja yang bisa membuat adikku ini menyukainya?" Tanya fany. "hm, namanya Kim Jongin, tapi ia menyuruhku memanggilnya kai. Ia seorang kingka di sekolah. krystal bilang, kita tidak boleh membuat masalah dengannya, atau tidak kita akan di beri hukuman olehnya. Tapi, dia tampan eonni," Jelas sehun sambil tersenyum. Fany hanya mengangguk.

.

.

Fany membereskan meja makan, dibantu sehun.

"ehm, eonni penasaran dengan temanmu, krystal. Eonni ingin bertemu dengannya. Bolehkan?" Tanya fany sambil meletakkan piring-piring kotor di wastafel. "tentu boleh. Aku juga berencana akan memperkenalkannya dengan eonni." Jawab sehun. "baiklah," sehun pun meninggalkan fany yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Fany menghela nafas kasar. Lalu mulai mencuci piring.

.

.

.

TBC

Note : sumpah! Chap ini pasti absurd -_-". Jiki lagi banyak pikiran nih, makanya bikin ff ini jadi kurang nge-feel. Mianhe… apa ini pendek? Gaje? Abal? Huft… gak tau deh…  
bagaimana pun ceritanya, kalian harus tetap suka! /maksa-_-/

Hahaha… oke, tetap Review ya? Apapun review kalian jiki terima kok, tapi kalau soal BASH, mian, mending kalian kagak usah baca ff yang nggak kalian suka, daripada ff orang harus kalian BASH -_-"" /ok, ini mulai gak nyambung-_-/

Balas Review :

Daddykaimommysehun : Haha.. iya, kepala jongin habis kejedot mungkin-_-, Gomawo udah RnR^^

shinshin99SM : ok!^^ kkkk~ walau kai appa item, tapi dia tetap keren kan? #toel-_-, Gomawo udah RnR^^

Ayupadma28 : kayaknya kamu udah bisa tebak sendiri ya? Wkwkwk, Gomawo udah RnR^^

Kahunxo : ini moment nya udah ada kah? Mungkin masih sedikit ya? /nyadar sendiri-_-/ , Gomawo udah RnR^^

Urikaihun : wkwkwk sip! ^^, Gomawo udah RnR^^

Teleportbabies : hahaha… mudah-mudahan kaihun cepat jadiannya^^, Gomawo udah RnR^^

jihyunk16 : kkkk gak apa kok^^, iya dong, kai appa kan emang tampan, makanya sehun eomma terpesona^^, Gomawo udah RnR^^

jung oh jung : jinjha? Waaa, gomawo^^, Gomawo udah RnR^^ #salam overdose^^

windywiwi : nyelip kaistal dikit, gapapa lah :P #plak, Gomawo udah RnR^^

jung yeojin : hahaha… belum tau sih, kkkk~, gomawo udah RnR^^

KaiHunnieEXO : Cieee, kai appa#toel-_-, gomawo udah RnR^^

utsukushii02 : nanti ku coba banyakin moment nya deh, tapi nyelip kaistal moment dikit, gapapa kan? #evil-_-, Gomawo udah RnR^^

oiya, buat sehun eomma yang tangannya masih sakit, Get Well Soon, ne? jiki, youngie, sama anak eomma yang lain#plak-_-", akan mendoakan yang terbaik untuk eomma! ^^

Review Please… ^^


End file.
